Angel's Friends Twilight Style
by Angelic Devil 228
Summary: An angel named Edward is on his way to go to earth and learn how to protect the humans and became an Guardian angel,but what will happened when a certain female devil appear on his way?Willhe follow his angelic way or he will fall into her tempting trap?EdwardxBella,EmmettxRose,AlicexJasper!PLZ TRY IT!The first chapter had a mistake,I fixed it in the next chapters!
1. WELCOME TO GOLDEN SCHOOL!

EDWARD'S POV ''Aaaaaa'' I yawned,getting up frombed ''Come on Ed,get up you lazy a**''a fairy like girl giggled as she poked her olde brother,by 2 minutes!,to get him up ''God I could have sworn that you are a devil instead of an angel''I murmured at my angel sister Well,i better name is Edward i am an angel and I live in Angel City along with my sister ,Alice and my parents,Elizaeth who was a lovely housewife and my father wedas a High see it was our last day in our city since my sister and I were both 17 stars and we had to go to school so we can gain our halos and became guardians angels to protect the humans from our rivals the devils.  
''Don't go that far''she said smirke playfull at me and vanished out of my door letting get dressed.  
After she got out i wore a white T-shirt and a jean,also i grabbed my grey shirt wore it.I loooked at my room i won't come back afer school nor at holidays i won't be ablee to see mum or dad and bury at my books or lay at my comfortable bed anymore.  
I let out a sign before turning to meet my sister who looked like she was about to jump from joy,it wasn't that she hated our home she just loved adventures and going to Earth was like a big challenge to her ''COME ON COME ON COME ON!''she practically yelled ''Shut up...Bye Mum,Bye Dad''i said as hugged them ''Be careful, 't be tempted by anything and take down those devils''he said smiling ''I will,I will''i said ''My little boy!''Mum cried as she throw herself on me''It is like it was a day since you were in a diaper and now look at you you are going to earth to study!''  
''Mum!''I exclaimed,embarssed ''Come on Mummy we are going to be late''Alice grumped not liking that thought ''E CAREFUL MY BAIES''Mum cried ''Can she be anymore embarssing?''Alice murmured and giggled ''I do not think she can''I quitly said even thought i loved mun,she could be quite embarssing On the way to the gate we talked about what we would do on earth,what about the people there,would be th other angels be nice,would the devil be as bad as any angel said or they would be actually nice ''NEXT!''a loud male voice yelled ''Eeeemmm...I guess that is us''I mumbled ''Y-Yes..''Alice gulped The guardian looked us with gentle eyes''Is it your first time travelling to the Golden School?''  
''Yes''we both answered at the same time ''Do not worry this is not as scary as it who goes first?''  
''I WILL!'Alice perked''See u down,big brother''she yelled as she jumpted throw the unknown ''Farewell,son''  
''Thank you''I said as I jumped It was like I was at a roller of colour were passing beside me as I was moving of blue,red,yellow and green danced all around me making sounds like baby giggles and peaceful bird humming.I was so marmrised that I didn't noticed that in front of of me was not anymore the colourfull bliss I was into one moment before but a strange road with moving boxes that made a lot of noise and there were hundreds of them.  
''Were am I?''I asked myself as I passed my hand through my auburn messy hair,my green eyes wondred around looking for someone that could help as I heard an loud noise from behind me...As I turned I saw one of the strange boxes coming towards me with full fore,I let out a small scream as I closed my eyes expecting the hit but...nothing came...  
''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!That was HILARIOUS!''a female voice laughed from somwhere beside me I turned and froze.  
The girl was was average tall,had some curves that made her body nor big nor too small,just plain perfect,she had long wavy dark brown hair with red highlights,she had big doe eyes that looked innocent even thought her heavy,black make up and her red tattoo all over her left eye,her lips that were currently occupied by laughing at my stupitidy were plump and blood red,  
she was deadly pale and that made the black even mor obvious on her complete the badass look she wore a red and black shirt over a black plain blouse,a red tute skirt with black chains and black brooches over it,a pair of black legging and black commanto disappointedly on her head were a pair of bright red horns instead of a halo NO!NO!NO!WHAT AM I THINKING!SO WHAT IF SHE IS A DEVIL?!  
''Oh my...you were like little dear caught before the bad light''she joked still laughing And of course that made me blush a crismon red''Eeemmm''I mumbled embarssed ''OH!You even blush!How cute!''she giggled ''I am not cute!"  
''Sure!Sure!So what an angel like you doing here?"she asked as she leaned against a wall ''I was on my way to the Gloden School...Do you know by any chance were it is?''  
''Look at that way my angel''she pointed a fragile finger towards an unkwon I looked I saw a huge shool that was white,light blue and golden and it looked marvelous and palace-like ''Well it definitely lives up to it's name''I commented ''Hmmm...''she snorted ''Oh by the way my name is not little angel is Edward''  
She looked me for good minute and then a devious smirk made its appearance in her glorious face"I don't care angel suits you"she arrogantly said and made my heart skip a beat ''Anyway my little angel classes are starting you should get going you don't wanna miss your first lesson''  
''And what about you?''I asked She smirked,got off the wall and walked close to me,when she stood directly before me she motioned meto lean in and of course as fool as I am I did ''Do not worry for me,my little angel''she whispered at my ear but witout touching me.  
She smirked once more as she rode her motorcycle and disappeared on the opposide direction of the scholl


	2. YOU!

I was LATE! FOR MY FIRST CLASS OF MY FIRST YEAR OF HIGH SCHOL ON EARTH!JUST MY LUCK!OHHH THERE IT IS! THE ANGEL DOOR!

"I am so sorry,Professor Carlise!I was on the way here so I am late" I hurried to explain to him before I got into serious trouble

''Do not worry, Edward!Just make sure it doesn't happen again''he said smiling down at me  
He was tall,well bulild,and had a young face placed by golden hair and kind grey-blue eyes...He didn't seem much like a teacher at all  
''Thanks,Proffesor…'' I mumbled

Thank God,Bella was there to help m-NO!NO!NO!DEVILS DO NOT HELP!GET HER OUT OF YOUR MIND! 

''EDWARD!HERE I KEPT YOU A SIT!''an excited female voice screamed from th e background and I instantly recognised it  
''Alice! Be quiet!This is a classroom!''I hurriedly said as I went to sit down next to her  
''oh well''she giggled and turned around to watch the rest of the lesson

...After an hour...

''Well now angel's you have to know who your opponents are for this bright year...Nathaniel you will have Amara,Kayla you will have Jeremy,Mary you will have Jackson,Dimitri you will have Renata,Andrianna you will have Paul,Emily you will have Amber,Jasper you will have Rosalie,Alice you will have Emmett and Edward you will have is all class you may go,everything will be explained further tomorrow ''he said walking away...  
Isabella?Who is she?  
''Jazzy!Jazzy!''I heard Alice call happily and a male angel to walk toward us.  
He was pale,tall about my height,maybe shorter by an inch,he had shoulder lenght golden locks and chocolate brown was wearing a light blue sweater and with baggy jeans along with converse identical to mine but in a baby blue almost white colour  
''Hi''he calmly said expanding his hand ''I am Jasper''  
''Edward''I sad grabbing his hand  
''Jazzy helped me earlier when I was lost!He is such a cutie pie!''Alice said smiling widely making Jasper blush  
''Have you came here before?''I wondered  
''Yes,my big brother showed me the is an guardian now andhe wanted to shown me around''he said shrugging  
''Jazzy will you show us the place too?''Alice asked hopefully  
''S-Sure''he said ''Follow me''  
As we began to wonder around Jasper showed us the cafeteria,the nursery,the chamber of dreams a.k.a. our dorms,the rest of the classrooms and also told us there was a café bar near. Currently we were at the school's courtyard and we were watching the students running around and laughing like crazy  
''Aaahhh,there is Dimitri a friend of mine….Do you mind if he comes along?"Jasper asked shyly  
''Sure I come?''said Alice  
''Sure''  
''YAY!''she said jumping at his back surprising the angel boy and making him blush  
''He don't known what is in for''I murmured at myself  
''Hello my little angel.I was looking for you.''an arrogant yet sweet voice whispered into my ear making me jump  
''Ohhhhh, did I scare u?''She laughed, mocking once again  
''It's YOU?!''I nearly screamed  
"Aaww, did you miss me?''She asked invading my personal space  
''NO! Get AWAY!''I yelled backing away  
''Why opponent ?Will you hurt me?''  
''Wait?!What?!"I asked surprised  
''Don't you know? We are opponents!'' she smirked as she leaned close to me  
''YOU ARE ISABELLA?''I screamed at the top of my lungs making both the devils and the angels look at us  
''Yes little angel!''she mocked me  
''Will you stop that?!"I said finally getting to my nerves  
''Did I offended you?''she asked raising an eyebrow and smirking arrogantly  
''Hmmm''I said turning around,running past a stunned Alice and Jasper,leaving a hot trail behind me!  
God,was had she had to be so damn arrogant haven't devils learned manners?And what about that smirk she doesn't ever get it off her face?A-A-And…  
''Little Angel''  
Turning around I came face to face with the devil…  
Amused red eyes with a hint of boredom held my green eyes in a look contest.I haven't reaised how close we were until I could literally feel her breath on my lips,well more like my chin and little bit of my lips for a mischievous devil she was quite short.  
''Angel I wouldn't recommend you to come this close to me''she said a bit strangely  
''Why not?''I wondered with my voice deeper than usual  
''Well there is always the V.E.T.O''she stated  
''The V.E.T.O.?What is that?''I asked fairly confused  
''You haven't learn about the V.E.T.O.?What are they teaching you in class?!Even I know about the V.E.T.O.!"  
''What is that?"I strongly asked  
"Ask your teach''she said now clearly bored.  
She turned around and began to walk away when I suddenly remembered  
''HEY?"I yelled at her  
She looked at me over her shoulder with a question mark on her face  
''Why were you looking for me?''  
''To see if you would be a fair opponent''  
''And?''  
She just smirked and walked away  
FOR A SECOND TIME TODAY! 


	3. Let's the fight begin!

_**Quick NOTE:I OWN THE PLOT NOLY BY 50% THIS IS ACTUALLY A CARTOONS/ANIME PLOT ANGEL'S FRIENDS WITH SOME EDITS!PLZ ENJOY!AND IF U WANT BELLA'POV COMMENT,I AM STILLNOT SURE IF I SHOULD DO IT!**_

"EDWARD!"Alice called"Class is about to start!"  
''Coming!"said jogging to them  
''What do we have this hour?"I asked tiredly  
"I think that Professor Carlisle will tell us about our humans and what we need to do to defeat the devil in order to protect our humans along with some kind of rule that we can not violate''  
''That should be intresting''Alice said clinging closer to Jasper  
''So Jasper you are here to gain your 1% to be a Guardian Angel?''I asked  
''Yeah,I want to be one.I always wanted to be one to protect the humans to be the to do good''he said casually ''How about you?''  
''I guess I never thought about it that much…''  
''You were always good I think you want to make it official''Alice teased me  
_''And here I was wondering how the fae didn't speak much today''I teased back,ruffling her hair  
_''Nooooo!My hairrrrrr!''she said dramatically''You will pay!"she said as she jumped at my back holding me by my hair"Look Jazzy I am horse riding!"  
Both Jasper and I chuckled at her childish behavior and walked into class taking our sits.  
I was curious and somewhat excited,I mean this is my first human and my first serious responsibility and what if I wasn't able to convince him to follow the right way?What if Bella convinced him to follow her way?Bella…..  
She was something else…she was an angel in a devil's costume,she was too arrogant for her own good,she smirked constantly,she acted like anything can go through,she was confident and brave and-  
''Good Morning Class!I see you are all very excited about the lesson!''he practically sung  
''Yes Professor!''we all cheered  
''In this class we will talk about your humans,your arrivals and your first I must tell you the rules you must always obey!''  
''What kind of rules?''a curious Alice asked as she leaned fowad as much as I loved her and even if she was an angel she didn't got along with rules  
''It's only 2 rules but if you disobey them you could get into serious first thing you should know is about the challenge room when your human got a problem you and your arrival have to decide who is going to try to tempt or protect the earthly one so you and your devil will have to go to the challenge room can change into everything you want so if you want for example the room to turn into a box ring and fight with your devils whoever wins can have the first on the human.''  
Many _really?_ and _wow_ was heard all over the room  
''Now the other room is the most important of all it is called V.E.T.O..This rules is about angels and devils they are forbidden to touch it's must never commit since we you  
all got that I will hand out to you books about your humans,it will content everything you need to know for them''  
"When we will begin?"I asked  
"Right now''Professor said''Now get out meet your evils and your humans!See you tomorrow''  
Out of thin air books with both girls and boys faces in front of was a boy with messy  
blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes,he had tanned skin and was fairly the boy's picture was a name written a name  
''Adrea…''I said  
''VANESSA!Yes I have a girl!"Alice cheered  
''You make it sound like you were pregnant and just had a baby girl''Jasper exclaimed.  
He and I looked at burst into hard laughter making Alice frown and hits us both with her book but in the end we all were laughing like there was no tomorrow  
''Ok boys I have to go now I have a baby girl waiting for me!I wish she like fashion!"  
''On the other hand I want her to be an complete tomboy!Do you imagine me in an underwear shop?Ewwww"Jasper cringed  
''Good luck''I to my human…Class 34.  
33…34!There it is!  
''You are late my lttle angel''a arrogant voice said  
''I must expected that you would be here"I said turning to face Bella  
''Of what is up angel?Did you napped before you got here I wouldn't want you to fall down from the lack of sleep"  
''You wish that I fall asleep now that we are guardianing our human''  
''I practically don't care''  
'The bell ringed it's time for him to go home''  
''Guess so''she said while floating  
''Should we follow him?''  
''Must we?''she wined  
''Don't be grumpy''  
''I am not grumpy,but this all extra work tires me"  
''You just walked here!"  
''As I said all this work exhausted me"  
Without my will laughter escaped my lips."Ohh''I panted for breath  
''It's nice to know that think I am funny''she smirked  
''Sorry for that I couldn't help myself.I guess what the tell is right"  
"What says who?"  
"Devils can not do anything right"I smirked myself  
Suddenly I saw her change her apathetic and arrogant attitude into a fierce and angry eyes seemed to throw fire right at me."Say that again and you won't know what hit you,angel''she spatted at me  
''Bella!''  
"Edward!''  
Both I and Bella turned to see Professor Carlisle and some unknown woman to flying toward us.  
''Your human has a problem,you must go and help immediately''  
''Or tempt him"the devil woman finished  
''Sure thing teach"Bella answered  
"Of course"I said"So who is going to make the first move?"  
"TO THE CHALLENGE ROOM!''Bella cheered and started flying towards it but she stopped and saw me"I 've been dying to try out that think now Angel come on before I have to drag you there"  
''You can not,the V.E.T.O.''I said  
''If you don't remember I knew it way before you''she said smirking  
'' who is going to decide the challenge?"  
"You do it I am curious what will you pick she said as she leaned to the wall behind her  
"Let's see"She was all fired up and so sure she knew everything about anything and everyone..That's IT!  
A slow smile appeared in my face as I walked up to her an leaned down so I can be at her level

"I know what we will do"I said and watched her expression changed for a moment her eyes filling with surprise at my little 'attack' on her but she recovered fast and tiptoed so we were two inches apart  
"Sure thing angel but first you gotta get off me and stop drooling over me"she said winking at me which sent my entire face up to flames.  
The challenge room door opened  
''After you"I said at her  
"How charming of you"she said walking in  
The surrounding were changed and the entire room looked like an unfinished sea.  
"A wild wave?!"Bella exclaimed surprised  
"I thought you could use it to cool down a whoever reaches that buoy wins!"  
"easy!"she shouted  
"See you there!"I yelled "Speed Fly!"I said and I felt my wings transform and gain speed and a matter of second in an explosion of speed Iwas far more near in buoy than Bella was  
"HELP!"I heard Bella scream.  
I turned and saw Bella be swallowed by the waves she couldn't get up and she was struggling to keep her head out of the was drowing!No…No….No…She can't die!  
I turned around and flied to her as I reached her I offered her my hand in panic  
She looked me and then my hand and slowly she took she slided her fragile hand into my strong one I felt like a thunder hi me and tore into million pieces.  
''Aaaahhh"both me and her groaned at the same time but she recovered quicer got into her board and in no time she reached at the buoy.  
"I WON!"she cheered  
Once outside of the challenge room I faced her"That was cheating"I protested  
"Rules are meant to be I get the first move with Andrea"she said while she looked at me dead in the eye.  
I looked at her and smiled"Don't be so sure you will win I got a turn best shall win" 

**SOMEWHERE ELSE:  
**A strange tv showed a brunette devil and an auburn-haired man staring at each other without a care about the world,smilingto each other

''YES!Get closer and you shall bring me to freedom!"a voice full of hate ecoed in the room along with the sound of chains

_**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!PLZ REVIEW**_


	4. Defeat and Friends

**I WILL UPDATE EVERY MONDAY! PLZ COMMENT OR FOLLOW!**

We were in the house of our mortal, literally in the house we both discovered that we had the ability to go through the wall when we were on our angelic and devilish form, listening to the conversation between him and his mother.  
Apparently his mother had to go out for work and Andrea had to stay and watch over his little sister.  
''That's it I have to persuade Andrea to get distracted and not watch over his little sister!''  
''And I have to persuade him not to leave his sister out of his sight''  
'' Watch and learn little angel!''She full of mischief  
''Hmmm''I hummed watching her closely  
"Basilisk!Activate metamorphosis!"Bella yelled and a red,white and black snake made it's way from her waist to her neckand then a dark red light embraced her.  
The light didn't last long only a second, but when it was gone so was the devilish side of Bella. Now before me stood a girl which had big brown eyes that seemed like onyx so sparky and wonderful, no signs of a bloody red star on her face,her skin remained still flawless and pearly white,her hair were shorter and curlier but they were full of life and the red highlights were gone leaving a dark waterfall looked actually like an angel. She wore though a black work outfit and had a huge black bag with her that didn't looked quite normal for something to go out,more like she was carrying something  
''Why are you dressed like that?"I asked curious  
''I made some research''she smirked devilish to me.  
''Research?!Devils never do research! Or came prepared for the matter''I murmured  
''Think of it as organised and determinated not to lose to an angel''she said frowning and knocked the doorbell.  
The house was medium sized and actually was a nice cream colour outside and had plenty of plans and flowers to make it even more pretty. The door, which was a rich dark brown colour, slowly opened and revealed Andrea.  
''Eeemm, may I help you?''He asked confused to see the girl before him  
''You are Andrea, right?''She asked acting clueless  
''Yes…''he confirmed slowly wondering if he was in trouble.  
''Well I am from the delivery company and I am here to give you this game''she said as she looked in her giant bag pulling out a small box'' 'Indiana Jones' or something''she finished smiling naughtily  
''But this game doesn't came out for an another month?!And I didn't order anything?!''Andrea exclaimed surprised  
Bella put out a folder and looked at it' 'Here says that it's already paid I was just to deliver it's such a same this hasn't come out in the market yet!''She said disappointed''Hey what do you say let's give it a shot?''She asked excited with her eyes practically shinning with excitement  
''Eeemm''Andrea was not convinced but eventually smiled and opened the door wider so he can let her in  
''NO!DON'T LET HER IN!''I shouted desperately  
''Suck it,angel''she said passing me  
''What? ''Andrea asked  
''I didn't said anything''she said sitting on her couch and winking at me  
I watched as she and Andrea set up everything and started playing the video game,but my mind was on the little girl next door I was so concerned about the little girl so much I went to watch over her.  
In the other room she was in her swing and she was has bright blue eyes and blonde curly locks that were bouncing every time a baby laugh escaped her thin lips.  
''Baby girl it seems that it's just you and me''I said and smiled crooked at her

She giggled,climbed to the end of the bed and fell out of her swing  
''WHAT NO!''I said as my arms shoot out to catch her but she went right throw them and landed in a very large and pink pillow near her bed  
''You gave me a heart attack baby girl''I said clinching my chest  
She continue to giggle as she made her way in the room and out of crawled into the next door into a second living paused and looked around deciding what she would play with when the ironing board caught her attention and she inched towards it and started pulling at cable making it start falling towards her  
''NO!AMOS!ACTIVATE METAMORFOSIS!''I yelled at my white bird and a bright baby blue light covered me.I felt warm and safe and I felt the wings disappearing from my back,my halo leaving my bronzed locks and changing into a weaker but still somewhat familiar body.  
I run as fast I could in her direction trying to get her away from the falling I hovered over her the iron fell into my arms  
''Son of a b*****''I cursed a phase that I heard often from my dear sister  
''Baby girl you caused a lot of trouble today''  
She just looked at me blankly and for the tiniest moment I thought she would start crying because I was a complete stranger but to my surprise the very next moment she giggled and laughed like there was no tomorrow.I signed relieved and picked her up into my grabbed my Hair and started twisting it and making my head turning around and around.  
''Okay,okay I have to go but we will meet again''I said as I changed back into my angelic form.  
As soon as I changed I went back into watching Bella and Andrea but I heard footsteps on the mother!I watched the two as Andrea got up to open the door Bella took the change and escaped out of the window.  
And that simple I had lost.  
I can't believe it if I couldn't win something as simple as this how am I supposed to get into the next stage? And even if I did what good could I be?Who would want a failure as a guardian angel!Someone who supposed to help you do good and honourable things,what would I?Let the devils take them and make them do the most disgusting things anyone could think of.I buried my head into my hands.  
''Edward are you okay?''A feminine voice voice was identical with Bella's but this voice was full of concern and light and concerned,someone outside would think that we were close friends.I looked up into her now red were full of emotions,unlike her  
usually bored and full of mischief were now silently asking me if I was raised her hand towards me as if to lay her hand on me but she thought it again and pulled back.I quickly noticed that she had a bright red star on her palm too .  
''Edward?''she asked again inching closer to me  
Her kindness and her face that moment made my heart skip a beat,it made my head spin with excitement and a strange rush take over me,but soon the weight and the feeling of failure came back full force and I was feeling like crap and all I wanted was to be alone.I know as an angel I should always be polite and be considered but at this moment I couldn't do any of these things not ever for her.I felt crashed.I just stared at her feeling like hundred tonnes were on my shoulders the feelings I felt earlier were still there also strong back my self pity won.  
''I am fine''I answered coldly and flied away.  
I reached the Golden School before her and I immediately flew to my room which was shown to me couple of hours before and burst into my room in the edge of tears.  
''Edward?''A concerned Jasper looked at me  
I looked up to see Jasper,and two strange boys into my room__

_Great,they would think I am a crybaby now,_I thought as I stared them  
''Are you ok,man?''the taller boy asked  
He was even taller than me and had some serious muscles but you wouldn't said they were looking bad on him,he was as tanned as I was but he had short dark brown hair and his eyes were dark,maybe even darker than Bella's earthly form making them a pitch had as well black was wearing a black T-shirt,dark ripped jeans and black shoes.  
The other one was an average height,he had slightly longer hair from but not as long as Jasper and they were a dirty blonde colour,his eyes were a mix of green and brown but they seemed rather dull,generally he seemed laid back and gone with the flown kind of guy.  
''I was defeated by Bella''I said tiredly  
They all looked at me knowingly.  
''Don't worry this stage is pretty tough a lot of students fail''the large man said  
''You mean you failed Felix''the quiet guy teased him  
''HEY!''Felix shouted and put the other guy in headlock  
''Guys!Relax!You are scaring poor Edward''Jasper said taking Felix away from the other guy  
''We haven't even introduced ourselves yet!''Felix realised letting the boy's head and as in result he hit the floor which sent me,Jasper and Felix into hysterics laughs.  
''Oh my God!I hadn't laughed that hard for ages''I panted  
''Glad you are back to normal Ed!''Felix said laughing.''By the way the name is Felix,the moody face over there is Peter.I failed first year and I am no ashamed of are tough you can't let a devil take sure you do your best the next time and think you can win''he said wisely making him get  
''Thanks for the advice.''I said walking over to them  
They seemed at home comfortable lying onto mine and Jasper's bed like they were at home.  
''Now that we met Edward,we formed our group and cheer him up what do you say for same lunch?I am dying over here!''he dramatically said even putting his palm over his forehead in a very girly manner.  
This act made all of us break into hysterical laughs and end up going to the cafeteria for a snack.

**MEANWHILE:  
**''MALACHIA!''a raged voice yelled so loud that shook the entire cell  
''Yes my master?''a quiet male voice answered  
''Do we have everything that we need?''  
''Yes,Master''he said showing all the ingredients to the figure before him  
''Then we shall start,prepare the potion I need those too''the hooded person pointed at the strange surface that was like a tv and was showing the auburn haired angel in a desperation pose and the brunette devil hovering over him wearing a face full of concern''to fall in love IMMIADETLY!''

_**PLZTELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!AND IF YOU WANT BELLA POV COMMENT OR FOLLOW!**_


	5. ATTENTION!

**_IF I DO NOT HAVE ANY REVIEWS OR SOME SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS I WILL NOT CONTINUE!THANKS FOR READING BUT I AM PRETTY INSECURE SO I NEED SOMETHING MORE!PLZ!_**


End file.
